cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Order (1st)
Charter The Imperial Order Charter Pre-lude: We, The Imperial Order, stand to create a safe haven for our brothers and sisters to flourish in security and friendship. In doing so we strive for a well balanced, secure brotherhood/sisterhood where our brothers and sisters may enjoy Cybernations and become part of a family of friends and comrades, to fight and aid each other to the end. We stand to strengthen our ties, solidify our friendships and grow our colour sphere whilst stabilizing the sphere. .:Article I:. Membership i. Any nation may seek to join our Alliance, given that they are not on any ZI/PZI/EZI lists, not in any aggressive wars and not a member of another alliance. ii. An applicant wishing to join must submit this information in the appropriate thread on our forums; Nation Name: Ruler Name: Nation Strength: Resources: Link to Nation: Team Colo(u)r: Previous alliance(s) and positions: Member who recruited you: iii. Our Pledge - Every applicant must make a pledge to our Alliance and Community and agree to uphold our Pledge, Laws, Policies and Leadership. iv: Once accepted into our Academy you will receive an Academy Student Mask and will be given access to our Academy and Applicant chatting Forums. v. Once you have received your tests, you need to complete then ASAP and send them or post them in your Academy Form and stay active and just get to know your future brothers and sisters. vi. Only Applicants who have passed the Academy and Tests as well as being vouched for, may become fully fledged members. vii. Resignations; Should a member wish to resign, they must break their pledge and binding to the Alliance and must post a resignation in the Resignation Box on our forums, after which they will be demasked. viii. Should a nation wish to rejoin our Alliance they must complete the pledge and get the approval of the Security Consul and above. .:Article II:. Government i. Tsar The Tsar is the sovereign leader and face of our Alliance. The Tsar serves a life term until they resign or there is a majority vote by the Security Consul and Ministerial Consul. The Tsar has complete power and can be voted against by a majority of the Security Consul. The Tsar has the ability to create and abolish positions in the autocracy ii. Security Consul The Security Consul consists of three “vice-leaders”; the Royal Guard, who oversees the continued security, growth and prosperity of the Alliance as a whole and ensure all leaders of the Ministerial Consul do there jobs to their utmost efficiency. The Security Consul are second in command to the Tsar and are present in Alliance to Alliance discussions and can be contacted instead of the Tsar (if he/she is not available). The Royal Guard Royal Guard of the Interior - is in charge of all Internal Affairs within the Alliance. Royal Guard of Exterior - is in charge of all Foreign Affairs to do with our Alliance, is also present in Alliance Discussions. Executive Royal Guard - is in charge of all other matters not covered by the afore mentioned Royal guards. iii. Ministerial Consul The Ministerial Consul consists of four ministers; the Bojars, The Bojars will be voted on democratically be the entire membership of the Alliance, and will act as our Ministers. The Ministerial Consul term lasts for two months. All Ministers may appoint deputies as they see fit. Bojar of Finance; the BoFin handles all issues and areas involving trade, technology and aid. The CFP can set up trade circles and aid systems for the entire alliance, as well as allied or friendly Alliances and is in charge of Prosperity Guides. Bojar of Internal Affairs; the BoIA is in charge of all Internal Alliance areas and issues. The BoIA keeps the forums clean and monitors conduct on our Alliance forums and all other forums/areas where our members may go (representing TIO). The BoIA handles all the recruiting areas of the Alliance, the BoIA may set up his/her own system and hire recruiters to help it they so choose. The BoIA is also in charge of the Applicants, the Inductees and the Pre-Membership tests. Bojar of Defence; the BoD handles the defence and war department for the Alliance. the BoD is in charge of overseeing the military divisions as well as unlawful attacks and raids. Bojar of Foreign Affairs; the BoFA handles the relationships with other alliances including keeping contacts, friend and allies and maintaining Embassies. The BoFA can bring treaties to vote. .:Article III:. Elections i. Tsar; In the event that the Tsar steps down or is voted out, the Ministerial Consul will vote for the next Tsar from one of the three Royal Guards. In the event of a tie, the vote is put to the entire membership. ii. Security Consul; In the event that one of the Royal Guards steps down, is voted out, or is voted as the next Tsar, the Tsar and the remaining Security Consul will vote on the replacement. iii. Ministerial Consul; Each Bojar serves a two month term. Elections take place over a 7 day period at the end of the second month, and anyone who is a full member may run for elections as long as they are vouched for. In the event that a Bojar needs replacing, the position is selected by the Royal Guards and the Tsar. .:Article IV:. Attacks i. An attack on a member of our Alliance, whether in character or out of character is seen as an attack on our entire Alliance as a whole and will be addressed by out leadership through the correct channels. ii. Tech Raiding; in the founding period there is a zero tolerance of tech raiding. When the leadership see there is a need for change a review of the current policy will take place. iii. Nuclear weapons Policy; The Imperial Order supports the first strike policy. In the event of war The Imperial Order nations will use nukes if they deem it necessary. .:Article V:. Amendments i. Should the leadership see the need for a review or change of any policy then there will be General vote, and will be passed with Majority Vote only or a full Security Consul and Tsar vote. ii. Any member may suggest a motion to amend the charter/policies to the government but must be done in the Petitions part of the forum in the correct manner. .:Article VI:. ZI i. EZI/PZI; The Imperial Order does not condone, endorse or done out any EZI(Eternal Zero Infrastructure),PZI(Permanent Zero Infrastructure lists or punishments, we see Cybernations as a game for our Community and friendships to grow and do not hold grudges against any wronged person(s). .:Signed and Upheld:. *The Tsar; *The Royal Guard; *Ministerial Consul - Bojars; *The Brotherhood and Sisterhood and Community of; *The Imperial Order; *And all her members. :OFFICIAL SEAL OF THE TSAR: Government First Government of The Imperial Order *Tsar: Skippy *Royal Guard of Interior: Raydin *Royal Guard of Exterior: John Mathews *Executive Royal Guard: Scorponok *Bojar of FA: Rotavele *Bojar of IA: Eveready *Bojar of Defense: Jumperbeast13 *Bojar of Economics: Flying Squirrel *Bojar of Membership: hj1174 Second Government of The Imperial Order *Tsar: Skippy *Royal Guard of Interior: Raydin *Royal Guard of Exterior: John Mathews *Executive Royal Guard: Scorponok *Bojar of FA: SupremePrince *Bojar of IA: Eveready *Bojar of Defense: Jumperbeast13 *Bojar of Economics: Flying Squirrel The Imperial Treaty Cabinet Active Treaties of The Imperial Order Defunct Treaties of The Imperial Order Category:White team alliances Category:The Imperial Order